In today's business environment, organizations and/or businesses utilize call centers to interact with their customers. Management of call centers involves balancing cost effectiveness and service. Often, organizations have to invest a lot of money to establish a call center infrastructure, while trying to maintain high levels of customer service. As such, there is a need for an efficient way to examine the level of service provided to the customers of these organizations and to improve customer satisfaction, while maintaining costs associated with operating a call center.